This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Little description has been directed at understanding the role of white matter microstructural abnormalities in schizophrenia prior to treatment with antipsychotic agents and the potential effects of these medications on measures of white matter integrity. In this pilot study, we plan to investigate white matter abnormalities, using diffusion tensor imaging (DTI), in patients experiencing a first-episode of schizophrenia at the onset of treatment and then following 12 weeks of standarized treatment. It is hypothesized that patients will demonstrate white matter abnormalities in the frontal and temporal lobes at the baseline and that increases in white matter integrity will occur in these regions following antipsychotic treatment. This data will be used to demonstrate feasibility of collection of longitudinal DTI data for a future grant submission to the NIMH.